Kamen Rider Zi-O : Throne of Time
by vitovi99
Summary: AU, jika seluruh Kamen Rider bersetting di Indonesia. Tahun 2068, tahun dimana dunia dikuasai oleh raja waktu yaitu Ohma Zi-O yang dikenal juga sebagai Raja iblis. Bisakah Dean, sang Ohma Zi-O masa kini merubah takdirnya menjadi raja yang baik untuk masa depan ? Semua tergantung pada Dean dan teman-temannya yang berasal dari masa depan. dipublish di Wattpad dengan judul berbeda.


Tahun 2068, tahun itu ialah tahun terburuk bagi manusia. Semua hidup dalam penderitaan dan kesengsaraan. Populasi manusia di dunia itu hanya 209 juta orang. Populasi berkurang dikarenakan sumber makanan sedikit, tingkat pembunuhan tinggi dan peperangan. Bukan berperang melawan sesama manusia, tetapi melawan king of demon, Ohma Zi-o.

"Serang!!!!!" Seru pemimpin pasukan.

Para tentara pun menyerang Ohma Zi-o. Tembakan dan ledakan menghampiri sang raja, namun semuanya tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun terhadap king Zi-o. Lalu, Ohma Zi-o mengangkat tangan kanannya yg mengepal. Serangan mereka pun terhenti. Ohma Zi-o melakukan penghentian waktu

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku." Ucap Ohma Zi-o.

Lalu, Robot besar berusaha menyerangnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kepalan tangannya. Semua serangan pun berbalik dan menghancurkan setengah pasukan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti ?" Tanya Ohma Zi-o.

"SEMUANYA MUNDUR!!!!!" Perintah sang pemimpin pasukan.

Para pasukan akhirnya mundur. Ohma Zi-o pun membiarkan mereka kabur.

Disisi lain...

Disebuah gudang yang besar, seorang pria sedang menyiapkan robot besar berwarna merah. Ia pun mengambil benda yang seperti stopwatch. Lalu ia masuk kedalam robot tersebut.

"Ohma Zi-o, akan kuhabisi kau !" Ucap seseorang misterius.

\--2018--

\--

Tahun 2018 adalah tahun kedamaian. Tidak ada invasi dari organisasi rahasia, makhluk buatan maupun alien. Semuanya baik-baik saja, namun tahun inilah tahun yang menyebabkan kekacauan di tahun 2068. Tahun kelahiran sang raja.

Sementara itu...

"Hooooaaaam...jam berapa ini ?" Ucap seorang laki-laki di atas kasurnya.

Ia pun melihat jam bekernya. Lalu ia terjatuh kaget dari kasurnya.

"TEEEELAAAAAAAAT!!!!!KAMPEEEEET!!!!!!!" teriak laki-laki tersebut.

Ia pun bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah itu ia menuju meja makan. Ia memakan dua lembar roti dan meminum susu dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar dan berlari teras untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya.

"Bu!!! Berangkat dulu!!!!" Teriaknya kepada ibunya yang ada didalam rumah.

"Ya, hati-hati !!!" Ibunya juga membalas dengan teriakan.

Ia pun menancapkan gasnya, lalu pergi dengan mengendarai motornya dengan 'cepat'. Saat sudah dijalan raya, jalan raya pun telah padat. Ia akhirnya terpaksa melewati jalan pintas yang 'rumit'. Sekarang ia mengendarai motornya dengan pelan agar tidak salah arah. Setelah berkelok-kelok, ia pun sampai dibelokan terakhir dan akhirnya ia telah sampai disebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'SMA Darmajaya'. Ia pergi ke sana bukan untuk belajar, tetapi mengajar. Meskipun ia baru lulus sma tahun lalu, ia dipercaya menjadi guru disekolah yang juga menjadi tempat belajarnya selama tiga tahun.

"Hah...hah...pak apa saya telat ?" Tanya pada satpam.

"Hari ini ada kemajuan, 15 menit." Ucap satpam dengan ramah.

"Hehehe..." Tawanya datar.

Ia pun memarkirkan motornya, lalu pergi ke kelas yang akan diajarkannya. Ia pun masuk ke kelas 10-7.

"Pagi semua, maaf ya kakak telat."

"Pagi kak Dean." Jawab serentak 32 murid tersebut.

"Kalo soal telat, gak papa kak. Kami ngerti kok." Celetuk seorang siswa.

"Hehehe..." Tertawa kecil Dean.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua pun serius memerhatikan Dean saat menerangkan pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Setelah selesai menerangkan pelajaran, ia memberi tugas. Tak terasa, bel pun berbunyi. Semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk sarapan.

"Hah..selese juga." Ucap Dean sambil bersandar malas.

Lalu ia memerhatikan seorang siswa yang tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Ia tampak membaca buku dengan serius.

"Umm...Glen ? Gak ke kantin ? Nanti istirahatnya abis loh." Kata Dean sambil menerka nama siswa yang ternyata siswa baru.

"Lagi males." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan nyolot.

_"Ajigile, judes aja nih anak."_ Batin Dean dengan muka heran plus kaget.

Dean pun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia ingin pergi ke kantin. Saat sudah didekat pintu, ia 'ditabrak' oleh seorang siswa perempuan. Siswa tersebut terlihat membawa sebuah komik.

"Aduh...ini lagi. jalan jangan liat komik, neng." Omel Dean kepada siswi tersebut.

"Bapak sih, gak liat saya." Jawabnya seenak udelnya

"Bapak..."

"Etdah, nih bocah seenak udelnya jawabnya. Manggil bapak lagi." Omelnya sambil melotot dan kaget.

"Kan kalo guru bukannya dipanggil bapak ya?" Tanya siswi tersebut sok polos.

"Nyolot juga kamu yah." Jawab Dean makin melotot dan kaget.

Siswi tersebut pun langsung berjalan melewati Dean tanpa rasa bersalah dan duduk ditempatnya. Dean hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dean pun pun pergi ke ruang guru.

"Hah, anak jaman sekarang tingkahnya makin menjadi-jadi." Monolog Dean.

"Heh, kamu kan juga anak jaman sekarang." Jawab guru disebelahnya.

"Eh, pak Bagus. Iya juga sih, hehehe." Dean Tertawa kecil.

"Gimana kuliah ? Lancar ?" Tanya guru yang bernama Bagus.

"Yah, lumayan lancar pak. Tugasnya juga lancar banget." Jawab Dean sambil senyum miris.

"Hahahah, namanya juga mahasiswa." Ucap Pak Bagus sambil tertawa.

"Iya juga sih." Balas Dean.

"Bapak mau kekantin dulu nih, mau nitip gak kamu ?" Tawar Pak Bagus.

"Aduh, jadi enak nih pak, es teh aja pak." Jawab Dean cengengesan.

"Tapi bayar sendiri ya." Balas Pak Bagus sambil keluar ruangan.

"Ye, kirain mau bayarin." Ucap Dean sedikit kesal.

Dean pun hendak beranjak keluar ruangan, akan tetapi ia melihat benda asing disebelah tempat yang pak bagus duduki. Lalu, ia mengambil benda tersebut sambil memeriksa benda tersebut. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah stopwatch yang tebal dengan warna hitam. Setelah diperiksa, ia menaruh benda tersebut diatas meja didekat tempat yang ia duduki.

"Stopwatchnya kok kayak rusak ya ?" Tanya Dean bermonolog.

"Itu tidak rusak yang mulia." Terdengar suara misterius.

Keadaan sekitar Dean pun mengalami keanehan. Semua tampak berhenti. Ia melihat jam dinding, namun jarum jam jam tersebut berhenti. Ia melihat keluar ruangan, semua tampak berhenti. Seperti ada yang menghentikan waktu.

Lalu muncul sosok pria misterius dengan pakaian yang 'aneh' dan syal panjang dilehernya. Ia nampak membawa sebuah buku.

"Dan itu juga bukan sebuah stopwatch." Lanjut pria misterius.

"Dan anda siapa ya ?" Tanya Dean.

"Oh maaf, saya lancang berbicara tanpa memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya adalah Woz." Ucap pria misterius yang bernama Woz.

"Woz ? Terus benda apa ini ? Dan apa maksudnya 'yang mulia' ?" Tanya Dean beruntun.

"Pertama, benda itu bernama RideWatch. Kedua, kedatangan saya disini ialah membantu anda yang mulia, maksud saya membantu anda memuluskan takdir anda, yang mulia." Jawab Woz.

"Jawaban yang kedua agak absurd, tapi oke." Balas Dean.

"Maksud jawaban kedua saya ialah, Anda adalah Raja di masa depan. Yang dikenal sebagai King Of Time, Ohma Zi-O." Jelas Woz.

"Tunggu, raja ? Masa depan ? Bagaimana bisa ? Saya gak pernah pengen jadi raja." Bingung Dean.

"Menjadi Raja bukanlah keinginan yang mulia, tapi sebuah takdir." Jelas Woz.

"Hey, anda ini siapa ? Enak aja ngatur takdir orang." Balas Dean agak kesal.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, saya ialah Woz, tangan kanan kepercayaan anda yang mulia." Ungkap Woz.

Sementara itu, disisi lain Woz dan Dean...

Diatas sebuah gedung, terlihat dua sosok gadis. Pertama, gadis pertama berpakaian silver dengan aksen hitam, terlihat sekitar usia 18-20 tahun. Kedua, gadis kecil berpakian biru dengan aksen biru gelap dan emas, usianya terlihat sekitar 14-15 tahun. Mereka terlihat seperti mencari seseorang.

"Siapa yang cocok menjadi kandidatnya ?" Tanya seorang gadis berpakaian silver.

"Kenapa tanya padaku ? Tanya saja sama 'dia'." Jawab gadis kecil berpakaian biru.

"Aku kan minta pendapat." Protes gadis berpakaian silver.

"Bukannya kamu gak butuh pendapat 'anak kecil' ?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut dengan nada mengejek.

"Kamu gak bisa ya gak ngambek." Marah gadis berpakaian silver.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda." protes gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis kecil tersebut lalu menyentuh jam digitalnya kemudian muncul sebuah hologram yang berisi data orang-orang disekitar gedung tersebut. Ia pun memilih salah satu orang yang ada di hologram tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau orang ini ? Ia terlihat cocok menggunakan itu." Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil memperlihatkan data yang ada dihologram.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Balas gadis berpakaian silver lalu menghilang.

"Heh, kebiasaan." Ucap gadis kecil tersebut lalu menghilang juga.

Kembali lagi ke Woz dan Dean.

"Jadi, dimasa depan saya adalah raja waktu yang bernama Zi-O ?" Tanya Dean.

"Ya, yang mulia." Jawab Woz.

"Begini, bukan bermaksud ngilangin harapan, tapi saya gak pernah sekalipun berpikiran menjadi raja dan Zi-O, saya bahkan gak punya kekuatan macam ngendaliin waktu atau semacamnya. Mungkin anda salah orang." Balas Dean.

"Dean Rudiansyah, lahir pada tanggal 25 Februari tahun 2000. Lulusan termuda dalam angkatan SMA Darmajaya. Meskipun termuda, anda menjadi ketua kelas dan ketua osis secara beruntun. Dikenal orang yang taat aturan. Anda juga selalu ingin penengah dan mengimbangi sesuatu. Dan yang terakhir, waktu disekitar anda berhenti itu karena anda, saya hanya memancing sedikit kekuatan anda, yang mulia." Jelas panjang Woz.

"Dari mana kamu tahu semua itu ? dan juga yang sebelum terakhir cuma saya doang yang tahu." Balas Dean.

"Dimasa depan, itu ada didalam buku sejarah." Jelas Woz.

"Shit !" Balas Dean terkejut.

"Oke, kalau itu benar, apa yang terjadi dimasa depan ?" Tanya Dean.

"Anda adalah raja paling berkuasa dimasa depan." Balas Woz.

Woz pun menadahkan tangannya, lalu muncul sebuah alat dengan bantalan sebagai alasnya. Iya pun menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Dean.

"Saya mohon yang mulia, ambilah ZikuDriver ini. Dengan ini, yang mulia bisa memegang kekuatan ruang dan waktu." Ucap Woz layaknya sebuah persembahan.

Dean pun agak ragu untuk mengambilnya. Namun, setelah dipikirkannya ia mungkin bisa menggunakannya untuk hal baik lainnya selain menjadi raja.

"Em, oke saya ambil. Tapi saya bolehkan gunain ini buat hal lain, misalnya bantu orang." Ucap Dean.

Woz pun sedikit terkejut

mendengarnya, namun ia hanya mengangguk dan memperbolehkan Dean mengambil ZikuDriver.

"Oke, ini saya ambil ya." Ucap Dean lalu mengambil ZikuDriver.

"Dengan ini menjadi tanda awal kelahiran Sang Rider waktu, Kamen Rider Zi-O." Ucap Woz.

_"Apa-apaan ini ? Kamen rider ? Dan kenapa dia suka ngerayain sesuatu yang gak penting ? Apa dimasa depan orang pada kayak dia semua ya ?"_ Pikir Dean terheran-heran.

"Yang mulia, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menjadi penantang pertama yang mulia." Ucap Woz waspada.

"Eh, maksudnya ?" Tanya Dean.

Waktu pun berjalan kembali dan Woz pun menghilang dari ruangan guru.

"Eh, Dean ngapain diri sambil ngelamun ? Kesambet ?" Tanya pak Bagus.

"Eng..engak papa Pak." Jawab Dean sambil menyembunyikan ZikuDriver.

"Oh yaudah. Nih es tehnya." Kata pak Bagus sambil memberi es teh kepada Dean.

"Eh, pak..saya keluar dulu pak, teh nya taro meja aja pak." Jawab Dean sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"CK cK ck. Anak muda, sama es teh aja labil, gimana sama cewek." Monolog pak Bagus.

Sementara itu, kembali ke dua gadis yang berpakaian aneh.

"Mau apa kalian !?" Teriak seorang lelaki berkacamata yang tersungkur ditanah.

"Kami disini butuh bantuan kakak, jadi kakak jangan teriak ya." Ucap si gadis kecil dengan nada kekanakan sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Jangan main-main, Ruru." Ucap gadis berpakaian silver.

"Baiklah, Aura." Ucap gadis kecil yang dipanggil Ruru.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip RideWatch, lalu ia menekan tombol yang ada di RideWatch tersebut. Lalu muncul gambar dan suara yang menyeramkan.

**_BUILD !!_**

Lalu ia mengarahkan benda itu kearah pria yang tersungkur tersebut dan menekan ketubuhnya. Pria tersebut pun berteriak keras kesakitan. Setelah itu, pria tersebut pingsan.

"Kenapa ini ? Bukannya dia harusnya tidak pingsan ?" Tanya Ruru.

"Sepertinya tubuhnya lumayan kuat menahannya. Ayo pergi, kita lihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan." Jawab gadis yang bernama Aura.

Setelah itu kembali lagi kepada Dean.

Dean terlihat berada di gang kecil disekitar sekolahnya. Ia terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Damn, mimpi apaan sih tadi malem ? Shit !!" Umpat Dean.

Ia melihat ZikuDriver dan RideWatch yang ada di tangannya. Ia berpikir untuk membuang benda yang ada ditangannya.

"Time shock itu wajar yang mulia." Ucap Woz yang muncul di samping Dean tiba-tiba.

Dean pun kaget melihat Woz berada disampingnya. Dean juga masih merasa takut dan bingung.

"Itu adalah efek samping ketika waktu berjalan kembali setelah dihentikan penggunanya. Biasa terjadi saat pertama kali digunakan." Jelas Woz.

Dean lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Oke, saya sekarang udah tenang. Tadi kamu nyebut penantang, siapa itu ?" Tanya Dean.

"Ia sebentar lagi datang." Ucap Woz.

Beberapa menit kemudian Dean dan Woz mendengar teriakan disekitar sekolah. Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya mereka disekolah, iya melihat sesosok makhluk berbentuk robot landak berwarna putih dengan aksen tipis biru. Makhluk tersebut menyerang beberapa orang di sana.

"Woz, apa itu ?" Tanya Dean.

"Itu adalah Smash, makhluk ujicoba dengan menyatukan gas nebula dan manusia. Seharusnya mereka sudah tidak ada lagi setelah build mengalahkan evolt." Jawab jelas Woz.

"Build ? Evolt ? Apalagi itu ?" Tanya heran Dean.

Sebelum Woz menjawab, datang pria dengan motor yang terlihat 'khas'. Ia pun menabrak Smash tersebut. Setelah itu ia turun dari motornya dan melepas helmnya.

"Smash ? Harusnya mereka tidak tercipta." Ucap pria tersebut.

Ia pun memasang sebuah alat seperti ZikuDriver. Lalu ia menaruhnya ke perutnya dan keluar sebuah belt yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan dua botol dengan motif berbeda. Pertama bermotif kelinci dengan warna merah dan kedua bermotif tank berwarna biru. Ia pun memasang kedua botol tersebut ke alat yang ada di perutnya.

**_RABIT ! TANK ! BESTMATCH !_**

Ia pun mengayuh gagang yang ada di alat tersebut. Lalu muncul pipa dari alat tersebut. Pipa tersebut membentuk sebuah armor yang sesuai dengan warna botol tersebut.

**_ARE YOU READY !? HANAGE NO MOONSAULT ! RABIT-TANK ! YEAH !!_**

Kedua armor tersebut menyatu hingga membentuk sosok yang baru. Ia adalah Kamen Rider Build.

"Rumus kemenangan telah ditentukan. Ayo maju !" Ucapnya lantang sambil berlari kearah Smash tersebut.

Smash tersebut pun menyerang Build dengan cakarnya. Lalu, Build menghindar kearah kiri dan meninju Smash tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya. Smash tersebut terpental sedikit kebelakang, namun ia masih bisa menyerang lagi. Smash pun berlari dan mengayunkan cakar kanannya kearah Build. Dari belt Build keluar dua pipa yang membentuk sebuah pedang dan Build pun mengambilnya lalu pipa tersebut menjadi pedang yang berbentuk seperti bor. Ia menepis serangan Smash dengan pedangnya lalu menebas Smash tersebut. Lalu ia menebas lagi Smash tersebut secara menyilang dan menendang Smash tersebut. Lalu Build mengayuh gagang yang ada di alat tersebut tersebut.

**_READY GO !? VOLTECH FINISH ! YEAH...!_**

Build lalu melompat sangat tinggi dan muncul sebuah rumus yang mengikat sang Smash. Lalu ia meluncur dirumus tersebut dan ia menendang dengan kaki kirinya. Smash tersebut terpental dan meledak dengan api berwarna hijau. Build pun kaget melihat Smash tersebut tidak memiliki wadah manusia. Para siswa, guru dan staf sekolah yang bersembunyi merasa lega karena mereka sudah selamat. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul pria yang didatangi Ruru dan Aura.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kamen Rider Zi-O ?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan teruntai-untai.

"Zi-O ? Maaf, kayak nya mas salah orang." Jawab Build.

"Kalau begitu, musnahlah !!" Teriak pria tersebut.

**_BUILD !!!_**

Tubuh pria tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu lalu bertransformasi menjadi Kamen rider Build. Hanya saja, bentuk nya lebih menyerupai monster.

"Apa, Build yang lain ?" Respon Build.

"Woz, apa itu ? Dia kayak Kamen rider yang itu." Tanya Dean.

"Itulah penantang anda, ia adalah Versi lain dari Kamen rider, Another Rider dengan menggunakan AnotherWacth." Jelas Woz.

Tiba-tiba, wujud Kamen rider Build mulai menghilang dan kembali lagi. Wujudnya jadi tidak stabil. Disaat kebingungan, Build diserang oleh Another Rider tersebut. Build terpental dan kembali ke wujud manusianya. Another Rider tersebut berlari menyerang Build yang sedang dalam wujud manusianya, namun ia teralihkan oleh lemparan batu. Ia pun menengok kearah pelempar dan pelempar tersebut ialah siswi yang diajar oleh Dean.

"Kau, membuat kukesal." Ucap Another Rider.

"Nyerang orang yang gak berdaya itu namanya pengecut, monster buluk !" Balas Siswi yang menabrak Dean.

"Buset ajigile, tuh bocah suka banget nantangin orang." Heran Dean.

Another Rider tersebut berlari menyerang siswi tersebut. Sebelum serangan mengenainya, waktu berhenti kembali.

"Woz, ini saya lagi ngentiin waktu ?" Tanya Dean.

"Bukan, ini saya yang mulia." Jawab Woz.

"Ini menjadi kesempatan Yang Mulia, gunakan ZikuDriver tersebut lalu berubahlah menjadi Kamen rider Zi-O." Lanjut Woz.

Dean pun memasang ZikuDriver seperti Build lakukan.

"Terus gimana lagi ?" Tanya Dean.

"Sepertinya, anda masih belum bisa menerima takdir anda yang mulia. RideWatch anda masih dalam bentuk 'blank'." Jawab Woz.

"Sepertinya anda butuh motivasi." Lanjut Woz.

Waktu berjalan lagi, Another Rider tersebut dapat menyerang siswi tersebut dan ia mencekik leher siswi tersebut.

"Aku...Arg..." Siswi tersebut hampir kehilangan nafas.

"Woz, apa yang kamu lakukan !!" Balas Dean marah sambul menarik syal Woz.

"Memotivasi anda yang mulia." Jawab Woz santai.

Dean pun berlari dari gerbang sekolah, lalu ia menendang Another Rider tersebut hingga tersungkur. Siswi tersebut pun bisa bernafas lagi.

"Ma..makasih pak guru." Ucap siswi tersebut.

"Kamu, udah diselametin masih ngejek. Sekarang sembunyi di tempat aman." Balas Dean.

"Kau, Pasti Kau Zi-O." Ucap Another Rider.

"Gua gak tau urusan lu ngapain disini. Tapi kalo lu nyari gua, jangan serang yang lain ! Ini gua disini, serang gua." Teriak Dean.

"Bersiaplah, Zi-O." Balas Another Rider.

Tiba-tiba, RideWatch yang Dean bawa bersinar dan warnanya berubah menjadi hitam dengan aksen putih. Ditengah RideWatch tersebut ada gambar seperti separuh Kamen rider. Ia pun memutar Bagian putih di RideWatch tersebut lalu hingga menjadi gambar Kamen rider.

Iapun menekan tombol di RideWatch tersebut. Lalu muncul suara futuristik.

**_ZI-O !_**

Dengan instingnya, ia memasang RideWatch tersebut disebelah kanan ZikuDriver. Lalu muncul suara waktu berjalan dengan gaya futuristik. Ia menekan tombol ditengah ZikuDriver tersebut. Kemudian muncul hologram jam dibelakan Dean. Lalu, ia memutar 360 derajat ZikuDriver.

**_RIDER TIME ! KAMEN RIDER... ZI-O..!_**

lalu muncul hologram seperti tali jam mengitari Dean dan merubah nya menjadi Kamen rider Zi-O. Terakhir, visor hitamnya muncul tulisan katanaka yang di baca 'Raida (Rider)'.

"Berbahagialah dan sambutlah, sang Rider penguasa ruang dan waktu, hingga seluruh kekuatan rider. Ia adalah Kamen rider Zi-O, sang Raja ruang dan waktu." Ucap Woz.

Zi-O pun berlari menyerang Another Rider. Namun, berhasil ditepis dan Another Rider tersebut menendang Zi-O. Zi-O pun tersungkur, lalu ia bangkit kembali dan menyerang daerah perut Another Rider. Setelah itu ia menendang dada sang monster tersebut. Meski tak terpental, serangan tersebut mampu membuatnya terdiam.

"Taekwondo, jadi ini manfaatnya." Monolog Zi-O.

"Arg...kau !!!!" Geram Another Rider tersebut.

Zi-O lalu menekan tombol yang ada di RideWatch dan ZikuDriver.

**_FINISH TIME !_**

Ia pun memutar kembali ZikuDriver nya.

**_TIME BREAK !!!_**

Lalu Another Rider tersebut dikelilingi tulisan katanaka 'rider kick'. Lalu Zi-O melompat tinggi dan tulisan tersebut menyatu menjadi satu arah, yaitu arah ke Another Rider tersebut dan Zi-O langsung menendang Another Rider tersebut. Another Rider tersebut terpental dan meledak menyisahkan wujud manusianya. Zi-O mendekatinya, namun waktu terhenti. Lalu muncul Ruru dan mendekati si Another Rider.

"Heh, ngerepotin aja." Ucap Ruru kesal.

"Hei, lu siapa ?" Tanya Zi-O.

"Kakek Zi-O, lama tak jumpa. Sepertinya kakek baru dapat kekuatan ya. Oh ya, ni orang aku bawa ya. Bye." Balas Ruru lalu menghilang dan waktu berjalan kembali.

"Heh, kakek ?" Heran Zi-O lalu kembali ke wujud Dean.

Pria yang menjadi Kamen rider Build menghampiri Dean.

"Hey, kita perlu bicara." Ucap pria tersebut.

Seluruh warga sekolah langsung mengerumuni Dean dan pria yang menjadi Build. Mereka pun melontarkan banyak pertanyaan.

Lalu Woz menghentikan waktu untuk membawa pria tersebut dan Zi-O pergi dari tempat itu. Pria tersebut sedikit terkejut melihat waktu berhenti.

"Sang Kamen rider Build, anda mau pergi kemana bersama yang mulia ?" Tanya Woz.

"Eh, um... ketempat persembunyian ku." Jawab pria tersebut.

Dean dan pria tersebut menaiki motor pria itu. Woz pun menghilang seketika.

"Eh, apa dia hantu ?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Em, gak. Itu emang hobi dia." Jawab

Dean santai.

Mereka pun pergi ketempat persembunyian pria itu.

Diatas gedung terlihat pria memakai pakaian hitam dengan garis merah melihat mereka pergi. Ia nampak merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata memang kau orangnya." Monolog pria diatas gedung sekolah.

"Akan kuhabisi kau, Ohma Zi-O !"

Bersambung.

Preview : 02 - Armor Time 2017

\- Zi-O team up Build dan Cross-Z

\- debut Zi-O armor Build.

\- debut Kamen Rider Geiz.


End file.
